Into The Null void
Plot Ben Plays With The Null void Projecter And Is Sucked In The Null void meanwhile Some old Enmeys return Charcters Ben (11 and 16) Rook Max Gwen (11 year old only) Magister Paterlerday Hobble (cameo) Zorian (cameo) Bryk (cameo) villians Megawatts Phil Darth Vader Waybads Storm troppers Aliens Used By Ben Feedback Triva The Waybads And Phil Make Ther B10SM Debuts Ben meets Darth Vader Transcript (Ben and rook are wallking in undertown) Ben so y r we doing this Rook cause max asked us 2 Ben but hes foolish Max (contacts him trew his watch) ben dont be a baby baby baby Ben watever Rook were here (They arrive at the black hole) Ben oh no dont tell me where here to see that Stupid duck Rook no Ben cos he shit me 2 Times alreddy CRASH CRASH CRASH stormtropper tennyson Ben have u guys met shocksqash (Ben turns into ditto) Ditto aww man Rook laughs Ditto not funny Stormtropper our master would like the omnitrix Ditto well his not getting it Darth vader i beg to differ tennyson this is whatts going to happen- Ditto DARTH VADER FUCK ITS A HONNOR TO MEET U Darth vader well i i i- Eongh the omnitrix or im going to send u to the pocket demention and u wont like it (Ditto turns back) Ben y do u want the omnitrix Darth vader u remember that attack 5 years ago Ben nah sorry im getting old Darth vader STOP BEING A FOOL (5 years ago) Ben 11 hey gwen kiss my butt (Gwen kisses bens butt) Max ben stop being a revolting pig i will not accept it Gwen 11 where r we going grandpa Max mount rushmore someones having a sezuire there Ben 11 its time to fight the sezuires Max there not a enmey ben Ben 11 then what r they Max ther a disorder Ben 11 then lets fight the disorder (They arrive at mount rushmore) Ben 11 wheres the patient Max there CRASH CRASH CRASH vilgax hello ben Ben its tentacle man hey hows life after defeating u as Waybig Vilgax yes lifes been good how abut u Ben 11 yeah its meh anyways its ghostfreak time (Ben turns into feedback) Feedback aww fuck me Vilgax a Conductoid fool il take that down with eas (Feedback shoots vilgax into the core) Feedback eas more like sneeze Max the jokes not funny ben (Present) Darth vader i saved vilgax now ur going to go to the null void (shoots ben and rook in the null void) Ben and rook nòooooooooooo Darth vader MaWawawa there is no escape Ben were in the null void rook Rook yes how do we get out Megawatt leadder ya dont Ben oh shit Megawatt leadder revenge is ours since U trapped us in the null void we will get our revenge Ben oh yeah its time for ampfibin (Ben turns into feedback) Feedback this could work Megawatt leadder argu (Feedback shoots megawatt leadder he dies) Feedback ha Phil TENNYSON REMEMBER ME feedback phil Rook its phil Phil yes its me time for you to suffer the same fate u gave me Feedback well u desvered it Phil NO I DINT Feedback if ya say so Ben oh man Phil ur going to pay for what u did to- (Waybads appred) Ben hang on (turns into spellthrick) (He puts the waybads to sleep) Spellthrick why did we put the waybads in the null void in the first place Rook cause they were trashing the city when the Incursions invated Ben ok my turn (Ben turns into terraist) Terraist aww yeah preator dna (He shoots the other waybad) Phil the omnitrix now pass me it Terraist hey i look like u Phil Fool Terraist fool Max plumbers look for ben 10 now (makes a phonecall) (as the waybads march torwads ben and rook) To be contined.... Category:Ben 10 Super Morons